Stalking is a Bad Idea
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Rachel Sins knows that, very very well. 6918 one-shot!


**.Stalking is a Bad Idea.**

**Pairing **/ **6918**

**Warning **/ **Rough language**

**Contains **/ **Yaoi**

**Disclaimer **/ **I don't own KHR!, Rokudo Mukuro or Hibari Kyoya.**

**-Rach&Kim**

* * *

><p>"Wow… I didn't know that Hibari was so sexy and hot like this."<p>

One of Hibari's fan girls was stalking him, observing him, and did what Rokudo Mukuro always do best; creepy stuffs. She sat on a tree and fanned herself, thinking that it would restrain the heat a bit, but she still had her eyes on the head prefect.

"Hehe, I'm so lucky to be able to actually see him face to… WHAT THE FU—"

CRASH.

"Fuck. That hurt… pretty bad. I need a band-aid," she complained. But her eyes snapped towards another male who she just noticed. "When did he get here? I didn't see anyone come."

"But…" she picked up her binocular and camera. She then eyed the other man. "He's pretty handsome and friendly looking."

Oh how wrong she was. Friendly looking does _not _describe that man. He once tried to rule the world by killing a younger teenager, who is the future tenth boss of the Vongola Family. Then he awkwardly worked for that guy as a guardian. And when he was a child, he also killed some guys who tried to experiment with his body using a weird weapon called a trident. So yep, he's definitely not friendly.

The two overpowered boys didn't take notice of the girl— did I tell you her name yet? –if no, it's Rachel Sins, who was originally supposed to bring her friend, Kimberly Haven along with her to observe their obsession, Hibari Kyoya. But apparently she ditched her ever so called best friend…

"Now I'm really beginning to think myself as the luckiest girl in the world, to actually see two hot boys together…"

_Wait a second, Hibari doesn't have friends… He'll never have any. What the fuck, who's this guy?_

"Hello, Kyoya. How do you do today?"

_Did he just call Hibari by his first name? You're kidding me, right? No way in hell that's happening! He's mine, you motherfucker! Stay away from my Hibari Kyoya!_

"Don't address me so casually, you moron."

_Huh? What's going on here? Hibari's actually treating that guy pretty softly. Usually he'd go like, 'Out of my sight or I'll bite you to death, herbivore!'_

She then noticed the other male's weird hairstyle. But apparently it's pretty appealing, like it's one of the reasons he looks so hot.

"Kufufu, you're really being cruel, aren't we lovers now?"

_What? Did I just hear that right? Am I losing my fucking mind right now?_

"When did we become lovers? If I recall, I never mentioned anything about becoming your lover."

"Oh, that's right. You're just my sex toy that I use to relieve my stress. You're my cheap little whore."

Hibari blushed.

_The fuck is this? Why are all hot guys all gay? No wait, what the fuck? Hibari's gay! They're actually sex partners? Fuck, I'm having a nosebleed…_

"No need to be embarrassed, my whore Kyoya."

"No need to call me 'whore' or 'Kyoya'."

"But you _are_ my whore. You're my bitch. You're my sex slave. I love your body figure. I love the way how your expressions change every time I do dirty stuffs to you. _You're the exact person I want in this world._"

Nothing came out of Hibari's lips. Rachel twitched. She wanted to run away from that place and tell Kim, immediately.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I'm in no mood to do such things as sex with you today. Leave me alone."

_Rokudo Mukuro is his name? I better write this on a notebook. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. Just hearing their names is turning me on! Just why does God make all hot guys gay?_

So Rachel got her notebook slowly, not wanting to make any sound. Then she wrote Rokudo Mukuro inside.

"I don't care if you don't want to have sex, the only problem here, you see, is that _I_ am in the mood."

"Is your place that boring? Go masturbate or something, just don't disturb me."

"That's where you're wrong, Kyoya. _You _are my masturbation item. You're like a vibrator, a very sexy, seductive, fun, adorable little vibrator."

_Seriously? I'm hearing their gay conversation! What the fuck? Am I going nuts? Am I too obsessed with those two?_

"I'm not your toy, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Well then, please explain why you never avoid me when we fuck each others' brains out? Why do you always moan and gasp loudly like you're enjoying our little fuck session? Why do you always call out _my_ name whenever you feel like you're about to cum?"

Hibari's blush increased. Then Mukuro's smirk widened a bit as he walked closer to Hibari, bringing his face towards his own and kissed him.

Rachel turned back to look. _I stalked Hibari at the wrong time here… How do I get out? Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I do? I can't disturb those two, I'll be freaking bitten to death!_

"Nnn—" Hibari moaned without noticing, he blushed when he realized that he was giving out noises pretty loudly. Then that Mukuro guy took his jacket off slowly, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Ah… Mhmm— Mu… Mukuro," he moaned out.

_Why does he look so seductively sexy…_ both Mukuro and Rachel thought silently.

Roughly 3 hours later, Rachel was still hiding behind the cement wall that was placed right in front the two of them. She was covering her nose to prevent nosebleeds. And her other hand was covering her ears, as much as she wanted to hear Hibari's moans… she was scared that it might make her exposed. But she didn't really hear any noises now, so she casually stood up and approached the two hot guys.

"E-Erm, I'll be going now if you'd excuse me, Mukuro-kun, Kyoya-kun."

The two of them twitched when they were still in their… sex position.

The next day;

"Hey guys, I brought a camera along! Wanna take pictures?"

"Um, Rachel…"

"Hi, Kim! Are your exams finished? What's up by the way?"

"E-err, why is there a video of Hibari and a random guy having sex?"

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock. She totally forgot that she accidentally recorded them for three hours.

* * *

><p><strong>So um yeah. This is what I'd like to happen irl. Muku&amp;Hiba's sex tape accidentally on my camera LOL. Anyway, I'm the stalker. YES! I so wish this would happen :L<strong>

_**-I'm boreddd~~ Rachel**_

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYONEE! WE MADE A POLL! Ah, and that aside I'm having my exams~ Wish me luck please :3 Reviewreviewreview.<strong>

**_-Kim_  
><strong>


End file.
